Sharing of multimedia information has become prevalent on computing devices and has changed our everyday lives. Mobile devices, such as digital cameras, video recorders, PDAs, and cell-phones, increasingly, have become enabled with wireless data connectivity. Users are able to send and receive multimedia information from these mobile devices more readily. However, users cannot easily identify relevant sources of, and recipients for their multimedia information.
Tremendous changes have also been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds. They have been called the new power lunch tables and new golf courses for business life in the U.S. Moreover, many people are using such online social networks to reconnect themselves to their friends, their neighborhood, their community, and the world.
The development of such online social networks touch countless aspects of our everyday lives, providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before.
One aspect of our everyday lives that may benefit from multimedia information sharing is improved communication between people in remote locations. In particular, users would like to feel a sense of intimacy or immediacy in their multimedia online communication. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.